They know everything
by sandylover
Summary: What if Miley's private and personal journal became the bestseller?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HM.

A/N: Well here's a new fic. Enjoy!

Miley was writing in her journal before school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided to call you diary instead of journal. It just sounds better. Something weird happened at lunch today. I though Oliver looked cute. Me Miley! He was wearing something he normally wears but I still thought so. Lilly is on vacation right now so it's just me and Oliver. I kinda feel awkard about this and I don't know why. I need to study so bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Miley Stewart_

Miley put her notebook away and got out her books to study with.

The next day Miley woke up put on her clothes and make up. Then she went downstairs for breaftast.

She ate some pancakes the went outside to walk to school with Oliver and usually Lilly too but she's still gone.

She walked up and saw Oliver waiting. " Hey Miley" said Oliver. Miley stared at him.

" Miley are you okay?" asked Oliver. " Oh yeah" said Miley blushing a little.

They walked on to school and to their classes. Miley couldn't stop thinking about Oliver all day.

A/N: How did you like the first chapter? I had fun writing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day school was over and Miley went into room. She fell onto her bead.

She took out her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got all my homework done today so I have some time to write in you. Okay, now I'm going to tell you about what happened today at school. I was waking down to my locker and saw Oliver and Becca holding hands laughing. I knew they've been going out for months and never really cared. It's different down though I felt jealous. I was jealous over Oliver and Becca! I never felt this way for the last monhs they've been going out but it's different now. And the worst part of all I really don't want to admit this but her I go: I love my dorky guy best friend Oliver Oken! I hear my dad calling me so g2g. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miley Stewart _

Miley put her journal on her bed on top of her short story due tomorrow.

She went downstairs. " Hey Miles, You have a doctors appointment tonight" said Robbie.

" What! I have to go to that school thing tonight and turn in my short story or I'll get an F!" said Miley.

" Jackson could turn it in" suggested Robbie. " Fine" said Miley.

" Hey Jackson can you turn in my short story?" asked Miley. " Sure where's it at?" asked Jackson.

" On top of my bed" said Miley. " Okay" said Jackson. He went upstairs.

He looked over and only saw a notebook on top of her bead. _" I don't know why she'd have a notebook as her story but okay" though Jackson._

He picked it up and went back down. They had already left. He got in his car and drove to her school.

He went into the school and looked for her homeroom teacher. He spotted her out and went in.

" This is Miley's story" he said and handed the notebook to her. " Okay. Thank you" said the teacher.

Jackson left. The teacher opened it up and started reading. " Very interesting and story about a girl and her crush" said the teacher to yourself.

A/N: I bet your wondering what will happen. You'll get to find out if you review:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You rock!

Miley came into school the next day. " Nice story" said someone to her.

" _Huh? I didn't write a story" though Miley. _She saw a bunch of people reading newspapers.

Oliver came up to her. " Hey Miley people are talking all about the story you wrote" he said.

" I didn't write a story" said Miley. " Um, yeah you did it's in the school's newspaper" said Oliver.

Miley picked up a newspaper from the stand. She read through it. " What!" she exclaimed.

Instead of the name Miley it was Sara and instead of Oliver it was John.

" I didn't write this. It was supposed to be my name imstead of Sara and your name instead of John" she said as she covered her mouth.

" Wait, this story is about me and you" said Oliver. " No. Why would I write that" said Miley.

She threw all the newspapers on the stand away and took them away from people walking past.

The bell rang and they went to homeroom. After a little bit of class Oliver raised his hand.

" Yes" said the teacher. " May I go to the restroom?" he asked. " Yes" replied the teacher.

Oliver went out to the restroom and found a newspaper on the floor.

He picked it up and read it. _" Wait Miley said that it was about me and her. So does this mean Miley likes me?" thought Oliver._

Oliver leaned against the wall and thought for a little bit. " Miley likes me!" said Oliver to himself.

The bell rang and it was Oliver's lunch period and Miley's too. Miley came up to him and he hurried to throw the newspaper away. He managed to do it.

" Hey Oliver. You going to lunch?" questioned Miley. " Um, yeah" said Oliver.

They went into the lunchroom and sat down. " I talked to Lilly last night and she said she'll be back this weekend!" said Miley.

" Yeah that's cool" said Oliver. " What's wrong with you you're acting really strange?" asked Miley.

" Nothing I just heard some news that was pretty shocking" said Oliver.

" What did you here?" asked Miley. " Do you really want me to ask you?" asked Oliver.

" Um yeah" said Miley. " Okay here I go…" said Oliver but he was interrupted by screaming fans of Miley coming up to ask for autographs.

" You can tell me later" said Miley. " Okay" said Oliver a little depressed.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Please Review:D


	4. Lilly, big news!

Miley came home from school and sat down. _" I wonder what Oliver wanted to tell me" she thought._

She went into her room. " Where's my journal?" said Miley. " Wait, Jackson most of turned it in because my report is right here!" said Miley.

Miley sat on her bead very fustrated. Somebody was knocking on her door.

" Come in" she said. It was Oliver. " Hey Oliver" Miley said. " Hi Miles" he said.

" I wanted to ask you something" he said. " Okay go ahead and ask me" said Miley.

Oliver took a deep breath. " Um, I found a newspaper and was wondering if you like me?" asked Oliver.

" _My stomache is in knots. He figured it out. He knows everything. Stupid Miley!" thought Miley._

" Miley are you going to answer?" asked Oliver. Miley's eyes were starting to get red.

" _I'm not going to cry. I can't look bad in front of my crush" she thought._

" Miley don't cry" said Oliver wiping away a tear from her face. " Oliver I don't know what to say" she said.

" Just please tell me if you do" he replied. " Fine. Oliver I love you" said Miley.

Then the thing Miley never would of thought to happen: Oliver smiled and hugged me tightly.

" I love you too Miley" said Oliver. " That's awesome" said Miley. They got up from her bead.

" What do you want to do?" asked Miley. " I'll take you out" said Oliver.

" Really?" asked Miley. " Yeah. Where do you want to go?" asked Oliver.

" First I need to call somebody" said Miley as she picked up her cell phone.

" Hello" said a hyper blonde. " Lilly I need to tell you something" said Miley.

" What?" asked Lilly. " Oliver and I said our feelings to each other!" said Miley.

" Oh my gosh that's awesome!" said Lilly. " You guys have always looked good together" said Lilly.

" Thanks" said Miley. " Well bye" said Lilly. " Bye" said Miley.

She hanged up. " Do you want to go see a movie?" asked Oliver. " Sure" said Miley.

They left Miley's home and went to the movie theater. ( A/N: They could walk from Miley's house).

Oliver paid for the movie. They went to the concession stand. " Do you want anything?" asked Oliver.

" No thanks" said Miley. " Okay" said Oliver as they went to the movie theater.

After the movie they went for dinner and came back to Miley's home.

" Oliver thanks for the great night" said Miley. " You're welcome" said Oliver as he left.

A/N: I think I forgot to mention I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Please review again:D


	5. Are we falling for each other?

A/N: I'm sorry for not writing very well. Thank you for the suggestions! This chapter is probably going to be shocking!

Miley woke up from a really weird dream. " All of that was a dream!" said Miley to herself.

Miley stared blankly at the ceiling holding a blank journal. She put her journal away thinking: I'm not going to even try to write in this.

She went downstars and to school. She went over to her locker to get her homeroom books.

Oliver came up to her. " Hey Oliver. I had the weirdest dream that my journal was in the schools newspaper and we admitted feelings to each other. We even said: I love you!" said Miley.

" Wow. That is a little shocking" said Oliver.

" Yeah and gross" said Miley. The bell rang. Miley and Oliver to their homeroom.

They had a few classes and went to lunch. " Hey Miley, Do you want to do anything Saturday?" asked Oliver.

" I don't know maybe. I think I might have a cd singing and then a concert" said Miley.

" Oh" said Oliver a little depressed.

" Hey, you okay?" asked Miley.

" Yeah. I think so" said Oliver.

After a long day at school, Oliver came home and rested on his couch.

" _Am I starting to fall for Miley? Do I wish that Miley's dream would come true?" thought Oliver._

Meanwhile back at Miley's house, she was thinking on her couch, too.

" _Do I like Oliver like I did in my dream?" thought Miley._

Little did she know that Oliver was thinking the exact same thing.

A/N: Sorry that this was so short! Thank you for the reviews:D


	6. AN

A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I only got 1 review for chap. 5 though. Thank you risingstar9328 for reviewing that chapter! I have writers block right now. I have no idea what to do. I need at least 1 or more suggestions or I won't continue! So please give me some ideas! And just out of curiosity, which story out of all of mine would you like me to make a sequel to? I was thinking about making one……..


	7. We are a movie

A/N: Thanks to risingstar9328 for the idea! I'm gonna use it.

Miley was sitting on her couch writing in her journal. (A/N: She decided to write in it.)

_Dear Journal,_

_Ever since that dream I had, I relized I have a major crush on Oliver. I have a crush on my dorky guy best friend. I used to think he was weird and gross. Now I think he is really cute! _

The doorbell rang and Miley shut her journal and put it on the table.

She answered the door. It was Oliver. " Hey Miley. I rented a few dvds we can watch since we can't hang out on Saturday," said Oliver.

" Okay cool," said Miley turning on the tv.

Oliver put the dvd in the tv. They were watching the movie. Miley scooted away from Oliver.

" Miles are you okay?" asked Oliver.

" Yeah I'm okay," said Miley blushing a little.

" I'm going to the restroom," said Miley leaving the couch.

" Okay," said Oliver. He noticed Miley's journal on the table. He picked it up.

He read through it and sat stunned on the couch. _" Miley has a crush on me!" thought Oliver._

Miley came out of the bathroom. " What are you doing?" asked Miley.

" Nothing!" said Oliver putting the journal away. She sat back on the couch.

During the movie, Oliver stared at Miley. " Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

" Do I have anything in my teeth?" she asked checking her teeth.

" No, you look just fine," said Oliver blushing a little.

" _Did Oliver compliment me? Does he like me? I hope so," thought Miley._

They watched a little bit more of the movie. " Do you know when Lilly is coming back?" asked Oliver.

" I think next week. I talked to her yesterday," said Miley.

" Well you're going to need to tell her some news," said Oliver.

" What news?" said Miley a little confused.

" This," said Oliver. Oliver looked over at Miley. _" Should I kiss her? I really want to" thought Oliver._

" _Is he going to kiss me?" thought Miley._

Oliver leaned in and his lips touched Miley. Miley was thinking: He likes me!

Oliver was thinking: My first kiss was by the girl of my dreams.

After what about seemed 5 minutes they pulled a part. " Wow," said Miley.

" I guess you do have some news for Lilly," said Oliver.

" Yeah I guess I do," said Miley, smiling. Oliver turned off the tv and looked at his watch.

" I guess I need to go home now," said Oliver getting up and picking up the dvds.

" Bye Miles," said Oliver hugging her.

" Bye Oliver," said Miley hugging him back.

Oliver gave her a goodnight kiss and left. Miley sat down on her couch and smiled.

She picked up her journal.

_Dear Journal._

_Oliver and I kissed! My dorky guy best friend likes me just as much as I do!I do have the best of both worlds.And Oliver and I are a movie. I guess Oliver and I are the perfect couple! _

A/N: How did you like that chapter? Please Review!


	8. Why didn't he come?

Miley woke up from a good sleep because she was so happy from last night.

She put on jeans, a pink sparkly shirt, and pink flip flops that have butterflies on them.

She went downstairs. " Hey bud, how are you?" asked Robbie.

" I'm great," said Miley.

She sat down on their table and ate a few flapjacks. ( LOL).

" I have a meeting tonight and Jackson is at Cooper's so you can invite Lilly over," said Robbie.

" Lilly is still gone but I can invite Oliver over," said Miley.

" Okay," said Robbie as he left the house to get the newspaper.

Miley went up to her room. She picked up her cell phone.

" Hello," said Oliver.

" Hey, my dad is gone so you can come over, but only if you want to," said Miley.

"Of course I want to," said Oliver.

" Okay cool. You can come by at 7," said Miley.

" Well, bye," said Oliver.

" Bye," said Miley has she hung up the phone.

She sat on the bed really happy because Oliver was coming.

Miley took out her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm so happy because Oliver is coming over tonight. Yeah! I wonder how Lilly is going to take when she finds out Oliver and I kissed. Hmm…. I hope she'll be okay with it. I have to go work on a report so goodbye!_

_Miley/Hannah_

Miley put her journal away and started her report.

Meanwhile back at Oliver's, he was sitting working on homework at his desk.

His cell phone rang. " Hello," he said.

" Hey Oliver it's Becca. My boy friend and I aren't going out anymore. We can get back together!" said Becca.

" Um, Becca I'm going out with somebody else right now. Well, at least I think I am," said Oliver.

" You don't know if your going out with somebody or not. That's crazy!" exclaimed Becca.

" Yeah I guess it is. I'm going over to her house tonight," said Oliver.

" Oh," said Becca.

" Becca I'm really sorry I can't be with you," said Oliver.

" You were just the best boyfriend ever. You were a lot better than Toby( I think that's his name) and Sam the guy I just broke up with," said Becca.

" Thank you for the compliment," Oliver said laughing.

" Hey!" said Becca laughing even more.

" Becca you and I are good at just being friends," said Oliver.

" Oliver you don't get it. I want to be more than friends like we were before!" said Becca.

" Becca. I'm so sorry I'm with some body else right now," said Oliver.

" Fine. I'll call you tomorrow," said Becca hanging up.

Oliver hanged up the phone. He felt sleepy so he laid down and took a little nap.

Miley was at her home looking at her watch. It read: 7:30.

" He's not coming," she said sobbing a little.

She sat down on a chair and turned on the tv. Hannah's video If we were a movie was on.

" I can't watch this it reminds me of Oliver who never came!" said Miley turning off the tv.

Miley's phone rang.

" Hello," she said.

" Hey it's Lilly!" she said.

" Oh hey Lilly," said Miley.

" Miley what's wrong you sound bad," said Lilly.

" I'll tell you when you come home," said Miley.

" Okay. Bye I got to go," said Lilly.

" Bye," said Miley hanging up the phone.

Miley tried reading, checking Hannah mail, watching some movies, but nothing could keep her mind off Oliver.

It was already 10:00 pm. _" I guess I should go to bed now," thought Miley._

Miley sobbed her way to bed thinking: Why didn't he come?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!


	9. An unexpected kiss

Miley woke up sad because Oliver didn't come to her house last night.

She put on a jean skirt, a yellow t-shirt that said " rockstar" and yellow flip flops.

She pulled out her journal and made a new entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Oliver didn't come last night! Maybe he forgot or had something more important to do. I hope he still likes me. Hopefully he'll call me or e-mail me and tell me why he didn't come. My dad is calling me for breaftast so g2g. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miley/Hannah_

She put her journal away and went downstairs. " Hey Bud, how was last night?" asked Robbie.

" It was fine," said Miley trying to hold back the tears.

" What's wrong Miles?" he asked.

" Nothing," said Miley as she finished the last of her pancakes.

" Okay, I need to go service Jackson's car," said Robbie.

" Bye," said Miley.

Robbie said goodbye and left the house.

Miley's cell phone rang and she answered it.

" Hello," she said.

" It's Oliver," he said.

" I don't really want to talk to you. Bye," said Miley hanging up the phone.

" What's wrong with her?" Oliver asked himself.

He decided to go to her home.

He knocked on the door. Miley answered.

" Why are you here?" she asked.

" Why are you mad at me?" asked Oliver.

" I can't believe you don't even know!" exclaimed Miley.

" I don't seem to remember," said Oliver.

" You never came last night!" said Miley.

" Miley I'm so sorry. I fell asleep last night," said Oliver.

" Yeah and I bet you did something with another girl too!" said Miley.

" I'll I did was work on homework and….," said Oliver.

" And what?" asked Miley.

" I talked to Becca on the phone," said Oliver.

" What did she say?" asked Miley putting her hands on her hips.

"She wants to get back together with me," said Oliver.

"You're not with her or are you?" questioned Miley.

"I'm not. I told I'm with somebody else," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley.

"Miley, I'm really sorry I didn't come last night. Will you please forgive me?" asked Oliver.

"Fine," said Miley.

Oliver hugged Miley and she hugged him back.

They smiled at each other.

"I got to go," said Oliver.

" Bye," said Miley as Oliver left her home.

Oliver went to his house. He went into his room.

His phone rang.

" Hello," said Oliver.

"Hey it's Becca. Do you want to come to the beach with me for a snack or something?" she asked.

"Yeah sure be there in a few minutes," said Oliver hanging up the phone.

He went to the beach and saw Becca on a blanket waiting for him.

She was wearing a pink bikini and a yellow flowered skirt over it.

Oliver went over to her. "Oh. Hey Oliver," she said.

"Hey," said Oliver.

" Lets go get some ice cream," said Becca.

"Okay," said Oliver walking with her to the ice cream stand. She got a vanilla ice cream cone and he got a chocolate milkshake.

They finished their ice cream and sat down.

"Hey Oliver, I really wish we would get back together," said Becca.

"Becca, I already told you I'm with someone else," said Oliver.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm with Miley now," said Oliver.

"You're going out with Miley!" exclaimed Becca.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Oliver.

"I always thought you guys were just friends," said Becca.

"Well we were but not now," said Oliver.

"I kinda wish you guys will go back to being just friends," said Becca.

"Well we're not," said Oliver.

"Well maybe this will change your mind," said Becca leaning in and she kissed Oliver.

A/N: What will Miley do if she finds out and will Oliver be with Miley or Becca? You'll find out if you review. Thank you to those who reviewed:D


	10. Goodbye Becca Hello Miley

Oliver pulled away from Becca very quickly.

"Oh my gosh Becca! What did you do that?" he screamed.

"Oliver I'm so sorry," said Becca.

Oliver didn't do anything but run away.

"Now he hates me," said Becca to herself.

Oliver ran to Miley's house.

He came in.

"Hey Oliver," said Miley.

"Hi, do u want to go anywhere?" he questioned.

"Yeah sure," said Miley.

She went over and hugged him. She thought: What is that smell?

"Why do you smell like perfume?" asked Miley.

"It must have been from Becca," said Oliver relizing what he had just said.

"You were with Becca!" screamed Miley.

"We just went to get ice cream," said Oliver.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't trust you," said Miley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

He leaned in and kissed Miley.

Miley pulled apart as quick as she could.

"Why do your lips have lipstick on them?" asked Miley.

"Did you and Becca kiss?" asked Miley putting her hands on her hips.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and had a guilty look on his face.

"You did!" screamed Miley.

She ran as fast as she could up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it.

Oliver ran up to her room.

He knocked on the door.

"Miley open up! I need to tell you something!" exclaimed Oliver.

"I don't want to talk to you!" said Miley.

Oliver went down to the living room. He tried to think of an idea.

"_I should just give up she will never like me again," thought Oliver._

He just decided to home.

There sat a girl who was full of despair on her bed. There sat a boy who normally never cries but was full of tears sitting on his bed.

"_I lost the best boyfriend ever and worst of all my best guy best friend," thought Miley starting to weep even more._

"_I lost the two girls who ever liked me!" thought Oliver starting to cry more._

Miley looked over at her journal.

"Why did I have to have that dream and none of this would of never happened!" said Miley to herself.

Miley heard a knock on her door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," said Miley.

"Hey honey it's dad," said Robbie.

Miley unlocked the door and let Robbie in.

"Oliver and Becca kissed and now I can't be with him," said Miley.

Robbie went over and put his arm around Miley.

"Your Aunt Dolly is coming over tomorrow," said Robbie.

"That's good," said Miley.

He left thinking I should just leave her alone right now.

Robbie looked over at the window and saw that Dolly was already there.

"Hello," said Dolly.

"I'm having a problem with Miley. She is having more boy trouble," said Robbie.

"I'll go talk to her," said Dolly walking up to Miley's room.

"Can I come in?" asked Dolly.

Miley went over to the door and opened it.

"Aunt Dolly!" said Miley hugging her.

"Hey sweety," said Dolly.

She looked over at Miley's face.

"You look like you've been crying," said Dolly.

"Oliver kissed his former girlfriend Becca and didn't even tell me," said Miley.

"Huney, do you know the whole story to this?" asked Dolly.

"No but..," said Miley.

"You need to go talk to Oliver and ask him the whole story," said Dolly.

"Okay," said Miley leaving to go to his home.

She went over to his home.

She went up to his room.

"Come in," said Oliver.

Miley walked in.

"You can tell me what exactly happened now," said Miley.

"Well, Becca and I went for ice cream and she kissed me. I pulled away quickly and ran away because I don't like her I like you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," said Oliver.

"But I do," said Miley leaning in and kissed Oliver on the lips.

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed you guys rock! I know I didn't do the idea about Miley seeing them kiss but other people have done that so I wouldn't want them to think I was copying them.


	11. Happy Endings

After what seemed like a really long time, they pulled apart.

"Did that make you feel better?" asked Miley.

"Of course," said Oliver.

Miley blushed and looked outside at the beautiful stars.

"Those are pretty aren't they?" said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"C'mon," said Oliver taking her hand and going outside to the stars.

They sat on the stool on the balcony. Miley rested her head on Oliver's shoulder.

She yawned.

"You tired?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah I did a lot of crying," said Miley.

"Same here," said Oliver.

They both started laughing.

Out of nowhere, Lilly came up.

"I'm back!" said Lilly.

"Hey Lilly!" said Miley running over hugging her.

Oliver went over and hugged her too.

"What were you two doing?" questioned Lilly.

"Oliver and I are together now!" said Miley.

"Oh my gosh. Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"That's cool," said Lilly.

"Are you happy about this?" asked Miley.

"Yes duh. The real problem is that Jake and Rachel are still together," said Lilly.

"I know I heard about it already," said Miley.

"Why are you sad about this?" asked Oliver.

"Because I kinda have a crush on Jake," said Lilly.

"Well, maybe he likes you too," said Miley.

"I highly doubt it," said Lilly.

"Be positive," said Oliver.

"Yeah like Oliver and I," said Miley.

"Yeah right. Everybody in the school knew you two liked each other," said Lilly.

"Huh?" said Miley and Oliver who were very confused.

"Everyone knew that you two would eventually get together," said Lilly.

"They did?" asked Miley.

"Duh," said Lilly.

"Oh then I bet this wasn't much of a surprise to you," said Miley.

"Yep," said Lilly.

"Let me get this straight, everyone in the school thought Miley and I looked good together," said Oliver.

"Yep," said Lilly.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other with surprised faces.

"C'mon guys I can't believe you didn't know this," said Lilly.

"Of course we didn't, Lilly," said Miley.

"Oh well anything back to Jake and Rachel. We need to break them up," said Lilly.

"Of course we need to Lilly," said Oliver laughing.

Miley and Lilly glared at Oliver.

"Oliver you're out of this conversation," said Miley.

"Yeah it's good to have Lilly back," said Oliver.

They all stared cracking up with laughter.

Miley heard somebody knocking the door from the other side and she left to go answer it.

"Come in," said Miley.

It was Jake.

"Hey Miley is Lilly her because I checked her house and she wasn't there so I assumed she was here," said Jake.

"Yeah she has been out on the balcony with Oliver and me," said Miley.

"Okay. Is she still out there?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll show you the way," said Miley leading Jake to the balcony.

Lilly looked over and saw Jake coming so she started fixing her hair and sat down like she didn't see him.

Miley and Jake came to the balcony.

"Hey Lilly can I talk to you alone," he said as they left.

"I wonder what he's going to say," said Miley.

"Yeah hopefully they'll get together like you and I did," said Oliver.

"I wonder if Lilly had the same dream as me. I hope not," said Miley laughing.

"If it wasn't for that dream you had about your journal becoming the bestseller we probably wouldn't be together," said Oliver.

"I'm so glad I had that dream," said Miley blushing.

"Me too," said Oliver.

They smiled at each other but Lilly came back in.

"I have a date with Jake tonight!" said Lilly screaming.

"If you scream any louder the people in Alaska are going to complain," said Oliver.

Lilly and Miley ignored Oliver and did their happy dance.

Jake came back in because he heard all the noise.

"I guess you're happy," said Jake.

Lilly started blushing.

Robbie came in because he heard all the excitement and screams.

"Ya'll woke me up from my nap," said Robbie yawning.

"Sorry daddy, it's just Lilly has got a date with Jake and Oliver and I are back together," said Miley.

"It's okay huney," said Robbie.

"Let me take a picture," said Robbie.

He left to go get his camera. He came back with it.

He took a picture of the 4 happiest people.

Jake and Lilly on the left and Miley and Oliver on the right.

Later on a lot of years from then, Miley and Oliver( a married couple ) were looking back at that picture.

"Once again I'm glad you had that dream," said Oliver.

"Me too," said Miley hugging Oliver.

A/N: That was the last chapter of my story! Please review and tell me if you think I should make a sequel. And check out my other stories! Peace out! -sandylover


End file.
